


Objects in the Mind Palace

by enogk07



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Restrictive Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07
Summary: A series of oneshots that all meet the following criteria:a) They are told from the perspective of an inanimate object;b) They contain exactly 250 words; andc) None of those words are longer than five letters.





	1. Guitar--Logan

Look, I know I may seem out of place in Lo's room. After all, I have no link to the brain or being stern, both of which Logan does seem to like. But if you just hear me out, it will all make sense.

I came here on my own free will, okay? It made me worry to see Logan freak out over every last thing he did wrong, and I hoped that if he found me then I could help him relax.

It didn't work at first; he found me lying on his floor one day, and he didn't know where I came from so he just left me alone. But later that night, he was hard at work on his word games and could not solve one of them for the life of him. His level of anger rose until he stood from his desk and came over to me.

He took the pick and ran it down my neck in a harsh way, but felt more calm when he found that the sound was not so bad. He went to his phone and found an intro video or two, and came back to me. One more strum, and I let out a nice chord.

Over the next few weeks, Logan was less and less prone to these bouts of anger. While he still had the urge to be right all the time, I was now able to help him relax again in the times when he wasn't. 


	2. Rose--Roman

Hi, I'm Rosie! Roman first grew me five weeks ago from a seed he found, and I lived in a pot in his room. I was loved and cared for each day; my water was cool and fresh, and I was near the sun at all times. 

Soon I was his pride and joy. From then on, every time Roman felt like he was bad at what he did, he would turn to me and focus on how great I was. To him, I was proof that he had at least some skill. 

I wish I still lived with Roman, but one day Pat was sad. Roman knew that a nice rose like me could cheer him up, so he came to me and said his last words. He said he loved our time as pals and that I'd stay in his heart even after I moved, but that it was now time for me to make Pat happy. 

So he and I went to Pat's room. Pat let Roman in and asked what he had in his hand, and Roman told him the whole story. Pat took me from him and said thank you, and laid me down in my new home. 

So now I live here in Pat's room. I do miss Roman, but I still get to see him when he comes over, and Pat takes good care of me. In any case, I still get to bring joy to the Sides, and that makes me happy


	3. Door--Patton

Life as the door to Pat's room can be hard. He keeps me shut more often than not, and it can hurt when I have to both see him alone in his room being sad, and see the looks of worry that come from his buds on the other side. 

But other times I have to stay shut in order for Pat to make a gift for one of them so that the other won't know about it until it's ready, and that's fun. Like, once Logan was in a bad mood. Pat felt bad for him, and began to make Logan a new photo album just to cheer him up. 

He was hard at work as he taped this and glued that. He was all set to get it done in time, but then Logan came down the hall and I got tense. I tried to lock up, but I let my guard back down when he went on past Pat's room. Pat was none the wiser, and I was glad. His gift would still be a happy shock to Logan.

Once he was done, Pat asked Logan to come over. I swung open again, and the gift was given. Logan was, in fact, happy that Pat had tried to cheer him up. I saw them hug and my heart sang, as I knew that I was the one who kept up the veil and made it work. 

At times, it can be good to keep stuff under wraps.


End file.
